Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords
by Brirdy
Summary: Harry wird von Dumbledore verraten, Voldemort gesteht seine Liebe und keiner weiß, was genau er eigentlich tun soll... ACHTUNG! Parodie! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords

**Autor:** Brirdy

**Genre:** Parodie

**Rating:** P12 – slash (bis jetzt)

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom

**Warning:** Es könnte hin und wieder etwas makaber werden...

**Summary:** Harry wird von Dumbledore verraten, Voldemort gesteht seine Liebe und keiner weiß, was genau er eigentlich tun soll... ACHTUNG! Parodie!

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen, Ort und was sonst noch so dazugehört stammen aus der Feder von J.K.Rowling. Die Autorin dieser Geschichte hat keinerlei Rechte daran. Einzige Ausnahme: Der Plot, doch nicht einmal das vollständig.

Diese Geschichte darf nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke genutzt werden, sondern dient lediglich der Unterhaltung!

**A/N:** Die meisten der „Grundideen" der „Story" stammen nicht von mir... aber wen stört das schon, wenn jeder zehnte sie in seiner FF verwendet und man schon nach den ersten Worten sagen kann, wie es weitergeht? Und dennoch gibt es einen kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied, was die üblichen Storys betrifft: Sie sind keine Parodien.

Bitte, nehmt diese „Story" nicht all zu ernst... Sie ist nämlich in der Schule entstanden. Und was kann da schon herauskommen, wenn man vor Langeweile halb tot ist? Richtig... nichts wirklich brauchbares, sondern nur blanker Unfug. Und das ist es eben auch... Doch ich hoffe, ihr könnt über diesen Schwachsinn wenigstens etwas lachen und **mir ein Review schreiben.**

* * *

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 1 - Von verliebten Waisenjungen mit Heldenstatus und verliebten Waisenlords mit Mörderstatus**

Ein Schlachtfeld. Es war düster und kalt, überall lagen Leichen - Todesser und Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix wild durcheinander.

Nur noch wenige lebten, darunter – wie hätte es auch anders sein können – Harry James Potter, Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Träger des Merlinorden erster Klasse mit Sucht nach Zitronenbrausebonbons und – selbstverständlich, da ohne ihn diese ganze wunderbare, total sinnlose und vollkommen unbekannte Geschichte nie hätte zu Stande kommen können – der große, dunkle und überaus böse Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Vorlost Riddle, Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus, der Harry am liebsten zu einer Tasse Tee einladen würde, was ihm nur leider niemand so richtig glauben wollte - bis auf Dumbledore vielleicht, aber das ist eine andere (oder auch vielleicht die selbe, nur später irgendwann erzählte) Geschichte.

Voldemorts rote Augen blitzten wütend durch die Dunkelheit und sandten Dumbledore einen Todesblick nach dem anderen, die jedoch, sehr zu Voldemorts Bedauern und zu Dumbledores Freude, nicht ganz so zu funktionieren schienen, wie sie eigentlich hätten sollen. Dumbledore war derweil damit beschäftigt an einem Zitronenbrausebonbon zu lutschen und sich über Voldemorts misslungene Künste zu amüsieren.

Der schwarzhaarigen Waisenjungen mit Heldenstatus, der fast genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden älteren Herrschaften stand, war darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert, da ER ja hier der Held war und eigentlich IHM die Todesblicke zu gute kommen sollten...

Harry (_empört:) _„Hey! Das sind meine Todesblicke!"

Dumbledore (_im weiteren Verlauf abgekürzt mit DD)_: „Sei still, Harry!"

Voldi _(Harry erst jetzt richtig bemerkend)_: „Na endlich, Potter!

Harry _(immer noch empört)_: „Was denn! Du beschäftigst dich doch mit wem anderen!"

Voldi _(genervt)_: „Ja, ja... Kann ich dich jetzt endlich töten?"

Harry _(noch empörter)_: Hey! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du es die letzten fünf Mal verbockt hast?"

Voldi _(wird langsam wütend)_: „ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!"

Harry _(dreht sich zu DD um)_: „Hilfe! Der will mich töten!"

DD _(wenig interessiert)_: „Ja und? Lass dich doch einfach töten, dann erledige ich Tom und alle sind glücklich!"

Harry _(verwirrt)_: „Glücklich? Wenn ich tot bin?"

DD: „Dich braucht doch keiner!"

Harry: Aber... aber... _(fängt an wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen)_

Voldi _(stürzt auf Harry zu)_: „Hey, Harry... nicht weinen." _(Er umarmt ihn.)_ „Hör nicht auf ihn, mein Engel. Ich würde dich nie töten! Ich liebe dich doch!"

Harry _(hört auf zu schluchzen und blickt Voldi erst mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an, ehe er ihm um den Hals fällt)_: „Oh Tom! Ich liebe dich doch auch!"

Die beiden liebäugelten noch ein Weilchen, bis sich Dumbledore wieder einmischte, der endlich erkannt hatte, dass er seinen strahlenden Gryffindorhelden an den dunklen Slytherinlord verloren und er gegen dieses Gespann nie auch nur annähernd herankommen würde.

DD: „Da ihr ja so mit euch beschäftigt seid, kann ich ja gehen..." _(Er will sich davonschleichen, doch ihm fällt im Weggehen noch etwas ein, das unbedingt gesagt werden muss)_ „Ach, Harry! Du bist ein Freak, dich kann man nicht lieben. Und der da schon zweimal nicht! _(Er deutet auf Voldi.)_

Harry zuckte – ganz gryffindor-unlike – auf Dumbledores Worte hin zusammen und wollte sich von Voldemort lösen, doch der ließ ihn nicht gehen und zog ihn – ganz slytherin-unlike – noch näher an sich heran.

Voldi _(leicht wütend)_: „Was! Spinnst du, alter Narr? Natürlich kann ich lieben! Ich liebe Harry!"

Harry _(eingeschüchtert)_: „Ich liebe dich auch, Tom, aber..."

DD _(sehr bestimmt und Harry nicht beachtend)_: „Du kannst nicht lieben, Harry kann nicht geliebt werden und ich gehe jetzt. Punkt, Ende, keine weiteren Diskussionen!"

Harry + Voldi _(gleichzeitig)_: „NEIN!"

Doch Dumbledore ignorierte sie und verschwand, nachdem er sich ein neues Zitronenbrausebonbon zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte, mit einem lauten „Plopp".

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nun ja, nicht ganz, da Voldemort leise vor sich hinfluchte, weil weder Harry noch Dumbledore gestorben war und er nun noch immer mit zwei... nein, halt... Harry war ja nicht mehr sein Feind... also EINEM Feind dasaß.

Harry, ganz in Gedanken, bekam von dem Gefluche nichts mit und unterbrach Voldemort in Mitten einer wunderbaren, langen Schimpftritade über den alten Direktor. Erst wollte der schlangen-gesichtige Mann auffahren und Harry zur Schnecke machen, doch er hielt inne, als er dessen gequälte Worte hörte.

Harry _(sehr ernst und traurig)_: „Aber Dumbledore hat Recht... Ich bin nur ein Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus, ein Freak, der keine Rechte, keine Wünsche hat, nichts wert ist und nicht geliebt werden kann. Ich bin ein... ein... _(fängt wieder an zu weinen)_ ein NICHTS!"

Voldi _(hält Harry fest und tröstend im Arm)_: „Sch... ganz ruhig... das stimmt doch alles nicht. Du bist eine Menge wert. Schließlich liebe ich, der Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus, dich, den Waisenjungen mit Heldenstatus!"

Harry _(inzwischen verwirrt)_: „Oh... okay, wenn du meinst."

Voldi _(empört)_: „Wie, wenn ich meine? Es ist so!"

Harry _(nicht mehr ganz so verwirrt)_: „Ja, okay. Ich dachte nur, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich mich noch ein bisschen wehre und dann einfach umkippe... Sonst kannst du dir ja nachher keine Sorgen um mein Seelenheil machen."

Voldi _(überlegt)_: „Hm... du hast ja Recht... Aber was ist dann mit dem Wir-waren-mal-Feinde-sind-es-aber-nicht-mehr-Versöhnungssex?"

Harry: „Der kommt dann später, wenn ich wieder wach bin..."

Voldi _(nickt zustimmend)_: „Dann beeil dich mal. Ich will heim!"

Und während Harry die erlösende Schwärze genoss, nahm Voldemort ihn auf seine Arme und apparierte nach Riddle Manor, das wahlweise auch Snake- oder Slytherin Manor genannt werden kann.

* * *

ENDE ?

So... das war's... sollte Interesse auf Weiterführung (die aber einige Zeit dauern könnte, da ich nicht wirklich schnell schreibe) bestehen, dann bitte ich um ein Review, besteht kein Interesse, bitte ich dennoch um ein Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Ich melde mich mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück... Genauso schwachsinnig, wie das erste, doch ich hoffe es wird euch ebensoviel Freude bereiten

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die beiden freundlichen Reviewer!

An **Ina Bauer**: Du bist nicht zufälligerweiße InaBau von ff.de? ;) Ob das hier eine lange FF gibt, weiß ich noch nicht... je nach dem, wie viele Ideen in meinem Kopf noch herumspucken... und ob ich das ein oder andere Review bekomme

An **Polizeipferd**: Fortsetzung ist schon im Anmarsch

So... jetzt hab ich aber noch eine Bitte... oder eher zwei. Nämlich:

1) Wenn ihr irgendwelche typischen FF-Klischees kennt, die ihr unbedingt parodiert haben wollt, dann gebt mir bescheid. Ich werd sehn, was sich machen lässt. Und denkt dran: Je mehr Ideen, desto länger die FF

2) Ich bin mir absolut unsicher was die Zeiten betrifft (also dieses grammatische Zeug). Ist es besser, wenn ich alles in der Vergangenheit schreibe, oder soll ich lieber alles in der Gegenwart schreiben, oder eben so, wie es jetzt in dem Part hier ist... Bin über jede Hilfe dankbar!

Und jetzt, endlich, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 2 – Von hilfreichen Nachschlagewerken und weniger hilfreichen Gratisprodukten**

In Riddle (oder Snake- oder Slytherin-) Manor angekommen trug der Waisenlord seinen neuen Schützling sogleich in eines der Gästezimmer, das – Oh Wunder – genau gegenüber dem seinen lag.

Der Schwarzhaarige, noch immer ohnmächtige oder vielleicht auch nur schlafende – das konnte der Lord nicht so genau sagen, wurde vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt. Ratlos stand Voldemort nun davor.

Voldi _(denkt)_: „Verdammt, was kommt bloß als nächstes? Ob ich mal nachschlagen soll?"

Voldi _(ruft)_: „BUBU!"

Ein Hauself erschien und verneigte sich tief vor seinem Meister.

Bubu: „Master wünschen?"

Voldi _(befehlend)_: „Bring mir mein Buch!"

Bubu _(bekommt große Augen)_: „DAS Buch, Master?"

Voldi _(leicht genervt)_: „Ja, DAS Buch! Und jetzt beeil dich!"

Bubu: „Master befehlen!"

Der Elf verschwand mit einem leisen-lauten Knall und erschien nur wenige Minuten später erneuet, abermals mit einem leisen-lauten Knall. In den Händen trug er ein rotes Samtkissen, darauf ein kleines schwarzes Buch mit dem einfachen Titel „Das Buch", geschrieben in grünen Lettern. Augenscheinlich zumindest... denn entfernt man den Umschlag, kommt darunter ein goldenes Büchlein mit der blutroten Aufschrift „10 Schritte bis zur Weltherrschaft – Ein Muss für alle, die böser, dunkler Lord werden wollen" hervor.

Voldi _(dem Elfen das Buch samt Kissen entreißend und in sehr drohendem Ton )_: „Ein Wort zu jedem! ... Äh... kein Wort zu jedem... ein Wort zu niemandem? Oder wie auch immer dieses verflixte Muggel-Dingens heißt!"

Bubu _(sich verneigend)_: „Master befehlen!"

Und erneuet verschwand der Elf mit einem leisen-lauten Knall auf nimmer wieder sehn... Oder eben für so lange, wie unser große, finstere und überaus böser Lord ihn eben nicht brauchte... Und das schien nicht sehr lange zu dauern, denn...

Voldi _(sehr unzufrieden)_: „BUBU!"

Bubu _(eben erschienen)_: „Master wünschen?"

Voldi: „Ein ROTES Samtkissen? Ich HASSE rot!"

Bubu _(sich verbeugend):_ „Verzeihung, Master, aber das gab es gratis bim Einkauf dazu und ich dachte..."

Voldi _(aufgebracht)_: „Aber ich HASSE rot! Wo hab ich das Buch gekauft?"

Bubu _(sich noch tiefer verbeugend)_: „Tut mir Leid, Meister, aber ich habe den Zettel weggeworfen. Ich dachte..."

Voldi: „Du denkst immer genau zur falschen Zeit! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Bubu _(sich erneut verneigend)_: „Master befehlen!"

Der Elf, der zum wiederholten Male mit einem leisen-lauten Knall verschwand, konnte von Glück reden, dass unser über alles geliebter und von allen anderen über alles gehasster Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus nicht auf die Idee kam, den Umschlag zu entfernen... Denn das hätte den dunklen Slytherinlord, so sehr er sich auch erst vor wenigen Stunden in einen strahlenden Gryffindorhelden verliebt hatte, sehr getroffen.

Seit wann sollten denn Dunkler-Lord-werde-Ratgeber in Gryffindorfarben zu kaufen sein? Ein böser, finsterer, dunkler Lord hatte aus Slytherin zu kommen und den Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle zu tragen! So war es bestimmt seit tausenden und aber tausenden Jahren und niemand, auch nicht goldene, strahlende, helle Helden aus Gryffindor mit dem Namen Harry James Potter durften es ändern können... oder etwas doch?

Nun, wie auch immer. Voldemort hat den Umschlag nicht entfernt, also sollte man sich über das Was-wäre-wenn auch keine Gedanken machen. Sehen wir lieber nach dem Waisenlord und wozu er das Büchlein eigentlich braucht...

Voldi _(hektisch im Büchlein blätternd)_: „Wo steht denn nur, wo steht denn nur... AH! Hier!"

„Sollte man – wieder Erwarten der Anhängerschaft – einen strahlenden Helden zu sich geholt haben, auf Grund von nicht verhinderbarer Liebe beider Parteien, sollte man sich zunächst Sorgen um das Seelenheil seines Partners machen."

Voldi _(sich die Hand vor den Kopf klatschend)_: „JA! Natürlich! Harry hat es mir doch extra gesagt!"

Für eine Weile saß der Lord einfach nur da und dachte an Harry. Doch die Sorgen, die er sich machen sollte, kamen einfach nicht.

Voldi: „Sorgen? SOOORGEN, wo seid ihr? Jetzt kommt schon! Harry ist sonst sauer, weil ich nicht gemacht hab, was er gesagt hat..."

Sein Rufen war vergeblich.

Man stellt sich vor: Dem dunklen, bösen und von allen gefürchteten Lord wird ein Wunsch nicht erfüllt... Wen er jetzt wohl foltern wird? Die Sorgen wohl kaum, denn die wollten ja nicht kommen...

Voldi _(ärgerlich)_: „Verdammt! Was jetzt?"

Und so wurde der Dunkler-Lord-werde-Ratgeber erneut zu Rate gezogen:

„Im Falle des Nicht-Eintreffens der Seelenheil-Sorgen – meist auf Grund mangelnder Informationen über den Partner – wird eine Untersuchung des physischen Wohls desselben durch einen kompetenten und vertrauenswürdigen Heiler empfohlen."

Voldi _(nachdenklich)_: „Hm... das wären dann wohl Snape oder Zabini. Oder beide? Zabini kennt sich mit Verletzungen besser aus, aber Snape... der wüsste gleich welche Tränke er bräuchte... hm, hm... schwierig..."

Ein weiterer Blick in den Dunkler-Lord-werde-Ratgeber half dem Lord auch über diese wirklich sehr schwere Entscheidung hinweg:

„Sollten Sie – wie jeder anständige, gute, dunkle, böse Lord – mehr als nur einen kompetenten und vertrauenswürdigen Heiler besitzen, so wäre es ratsam beide Meinungen zu hören."

Voldi _(zufrieden)_: „Bubu!"

Bubu: „Master wünschen?"

Voldi: „Ich möchte, dass Severus Snape und Devon Zabini unverzüglich hier herkommen!"

Bubu: „Master befehlen!"

Und während Bubu mal wieder mit einem leisen-lauten Knall verschwand um die beiden Genannten zu holen, lehnte sich der Lord zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück. Der Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus lag zwar noch immer bewusstlos vor ihm im Bett, doch nicht einmal das konnte dem Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus im Augenblick die gute Laune verderben, die er durch das Lesen des höchst hilfreichen Nachschlagewerkes bekommen hatte... Nun, eines konnte ihm doch die Laune verderben: Das rote und wenige hilfreiche Gratisprodukt, das noch immer einige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden lag...

* * *

ENDE – (für heute)

Part 2 wäre nun also auch geschafft. Ich bitte um ein Review, sollten auch Part 3 und Part 4 erwartet werden...


	3. Chapter 3

in den Raum komm Hallo? HALLO, ist hier noch irgendjemand? hust, hust Pfui... ist das staubig hier... war wohl wirklich schon lange keiner hier. anfang Staub zu wischen und dabei 3 Zettel finde Oh... Kommentare... wie schön... auf jeden Zettel ein dickes DANKESCHÖN schreib

einen weiteren Zettel aus der Tasch hol und ihn zu dem anderen leg

"Sollte irgendjemand hier vorbeikommen, den möchte ich wissenlassen, dass mir die lange Wartezeit leid tut, und ich nicht mal eine richtige Entschuldigung habe. Denn: Ich war einfach zu faul um den Text, der schon ein ganzes Weilchen auf meinem Collageblock vor sich hinschlumerte, apzutippen.  
Nun ja... jetzt hab ich es geschafft. Dank InaBau, der ich diese Kapitel widmen möchte, da sie mir etwas Feuer unter dem Hinter gemacht hat. Danke dafür noch mal

Tja... und sollte irgendwer noch interessiert sein, dem wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen"

* * *

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

Part 3 – Vom richtigen Zeitpunkt und unwichtigen Diskussionen 

15 Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wie der dunkle Lord befand, da er soeben das „rote, samtige Gratisprodukt anstarren" aufgegeben hatte und nun, da er sich seinem „dunkler-Lord-werde-Ratgeber" noch nicht wieder zuwenden konnte – der letzte Schritt war schließlich noch nicht getan – nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Allein um seine Autorität als dunkler, böser Lord zu beweißen, ließ der die beiden Männer noch einen Moment warten. Wer wäre er denn, würde er auf Befehl seiner Anhänger springen und tun, was sie von ihm erwarteten? Ganz sicher nicht der gefürchteste Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus der Welt...

Voldi: „Herein!"

Die Türe öffnete sich, zwei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestallten traten ein und ließen sich vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie sinken.

Snape + Zabini: „MyLord, Ihr habt nach uns geschickt?"

Voldi _(mit blitzenden, roten Augen): _„..." _(Er schweigt, da ihm nichts einfällt, was einem dunklen Lord würdig wäre)_ „Ich... äh... Ach, lassen wir das und wenden uns gleich den wichtigen Dingen zu!"

Snape _(vorsichtig)_: „MyLord?"

Voldi _(seufzt)_: „Ich habe einen Gast, dem es nicht gut geht. Ich will, dass ihr nach ihm seht!" _(steht auf und will zum Bett hinübergehen, stolpert dabei jedoch über ein ganz bestimmtest Gratisprodukt)_ „BUBU!"

Bubu: „Master wünschen?"

Voldi _(mit dem Finger auf das Kissen deutend)_: Bring DAS Buch wieder zurück an seinen Platz und entferne dieses... dieses... DING!"

Bubu: „Master befehlen!"

Voldi: _(dreht sich zu Snape und Zabini um)_ „Nun macht schon!" _(deutet zum Bett)_

Snape _(erkennt Harry)_: „Oh... da ist der Bursch also..."

Zabini: „Wusstest du das denn nicht?"

Voldi _(gleichzeitig mit Zabini)_: „Wieso, wo sollte er..." _(unterbricht sich und wendet sich an Zabini)_ „Woher weißt du denn, das er hier ist?"

Snape: „DD hat..."

Zabini: „War doch..."

Voldi: „HALT! Einer nach dem anderen!"

Stille. Dann...

Voldi: „Snape?"

Snape: „DD hat ihn gesucht."

Voldi _(verwirrt)_: „Aber der weiß doch, dass er bei mir ist."

Snape _(schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf)_: „Alzheimer... er wird langsam senil, der Alte..."

Voldi _(nickt verständnisvoll und schweigt eine Weile nachdenklich, räuspert sich dann)_: „Zabini?"

Zabini: „Nun ja... nachdem ihr mit dem Jungen und DD gekämpft habt, war zu erwarten, dass er hier ist. Es steht doch so in ihrem Buch, oder nicht?"

Voldi _(sehr ungläubig)_: „In meinem Buch? Meinst du etwas DAS Buch? _(wird wütend)_ Woher weißt du, was in MEINEM Buch steht?!"

Zabini _(eingeschüchtert)_: „Es... Ich... ich habe es auch gekauft?"

Voldi _(empört)_: „Aha! Dieser Buchhändler! Verkaut der es einfach noch mal... dabei kann es nur einen dunklen Lord geben! Mich! Darum muss ich mich kümmern... Und ihr! _(fährt Snape und Zabini an)_ Ihr kümmert euch jetzt endlich um Potter!"

Hastig wandten sich die beiden Männer dem Bett zu und begannen verschiedene Zauber über den dort liegenden Jungen zu sprechen. Zuerst geschah gar nichts, dann leuchtete der Körper plötzlich an den verschiedensten Stellen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben auf. Rot, blau, grün, violett, gelb, orange und sogar silber- und goldfarbenes Leuchten war zu sehen.

Die beiden Heiler betrachtenden das bunte Farbenspiel eine Weile, sahen sich dann an und schüttelten synchron die Köpfe, ehe sie den jungen Mann vor ihnen mit einem weiteren Blick bedachten und erneut die Köpfe schüttelten.

Voldemort hatte das ganze besorgt beobachtet und tigerte nun aufgebracht umher.

Voldi _(nervös)_: „Was ist denn? Ist es sehr schlimm?"

Zabini: „Nein, nein... es ist nur..."

Voldi _(angespannt)_: „Was?"

Snape _(beruhigend)_: „Nichts, nichts..."

Dennoch hob Snape den Zauberstab. Nun erschienen schwarze, weiße und graue Zahlenreihen, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebten. Die beiden Heiler schoben nun mit routinierten Bewegungen die einzelnen Ziffern von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Anstelle des Hin-und-Her-Laufens, huschten nun die roten Augen des schlangengesichtigen Mannes wie wild umher, leider ohne auch nur den geringsten Erfolg – er wollte versuchen zu verstehen, was die Zahlen bedeuteten – zu erzielen. Da jedoch nicht alle so ahnungslos wie der gefürchtete Lord waren, hielt Zabini plötzlich erschrocken inne.

Zabini _(überrascht)_: „Das ist unmöglich!"

Voldi _(sehr, sehr, sehr besorgt)_: „WAS DENN?"

---

Halten wir für einen Moment fest: Der gute, böse, dunkle, von allen gefürchtete Lord Voldemort, eigentlich Tom Vorlost Riddle, machte sich leibhaftig Sorgen um den Goldjungen von Gryffindor, auch Harry James Potter genannt.

---

Snape: „Er... nein... Potter..." _(lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken)_

Voldi _(erschrickt)_: „Was... was ist denn? Sag schon!" _(fängt an Snape in die Seite zu pieksen)_ „Er... er ist doch nicht... nicht... t-... t-... t-tot? Er darf nicht tot sein! Ich brauch ihn doch... wegen DD."

Zabini: „MyLord, beruhigt Euch. Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich alles."

Voldi _(mit weinerlicher Stimme)_: „Aber... was ist denn dann so schlimm? Snape?"

Snape _(erschöpft und fassungslos)_: „Einfach alles... Er sollte wunden haben, gebrochene Knochen... halb tot sein eben!"

Voldi _(verständnislos)_: „Warum? Ich denke... Normalerweise ist es doch besser, wen jemand nicht verletzt ist, oder?"

Zabini: „Ja, schon... aber in diesem Fall... Werft doch einmal einen Blick in euer Buch"

Voldi: BUBU!

Bubu: "Master wünschen?"

Voldi: "Bring mir DAS Buch!"

Bubu: "Master befehlen!"

Und als das Buch endlich wieder in den Händen des Meisters lag, begann dieser zu lesen:

„Sollten ihre Heiler viele Wunden, Hämatome und Knochenbrüche bei ihrem Patienten vorfinden, so seinen Sie unbesorgt, denn es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Mit der kompetenten Hilfe Ihrer Heiler wird er innerhalb der nächsten Tage wieder vollkommen genesen sein."

Fassungslos starrte der Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus auf seinen Ratgeber. Er war nicht perfekt! Keine einzige Lösung, wie er mit der jetzigen Situation umgehen sollte. Panik breitet sich in ihm aus. Der böseste, dunkelste Lord der Welt auf dem Weg zur absoluten Macht – vollkommen planlos!

* * *

ENDE... (dieses Teiles)

Und das war's mal wieder... sollte es noch irgendwen geben, der sie noch immer für eine Fortsetzung interessiert: Bitte, gebt mir bescheid und betet dafür, dass ich nicht schon wieder so lange brauche...


	4. Chapter 4

Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel von "Waisenjugen und Waisenlords"!

Die beiden Reviewer dürfen sich aufs allerherzlichste von mir geknuddelt fühlen... Und... Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich offensichtlich nicht schneller kann... Es gibt Phasen, da schreib ich dann das komplette Kapitel mit einem Mal runter, hab aber keine Zeit es in den PC zu tipseln und andere Male, hab ich nicht wirklich Lust zum Schreiben, weil ich mit der Schule so viel zu tun habt... aber ich werd ganz, ganz arg feste versuchten, zumindest alle 4 Wochen ein Kapitel fertig zu haben, okay?

So.. genug der Vorrede... Ich wünsch euch viel Sapß!

* * *

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 4 – Vom Erwachen, der Namenswahl und den Familienverhältnissen**

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden tigerte der schlangengesichtige Der-dessen-Name-man-besser-nicht-laut-ausspricht-da-es-zu-einem-schnellen-Tod-führen-könnte-wie-alle-befürchten noch immer vor dem Bett des narbengesichtigen Jungen-der-schon-zum-siebten-Mal-nicht-sterben-wollte hin und her und versuchte durch gelegentliche Stehen-bleiben-und-Harry-sinnlose-Dinge-zubrüll-Sessions den besagten Jungen wieder zum Leben (oder besser gesagt aus dem Koma) zu erwecken.

Leider erfolglos, wie er sehr bald feststellen musste... oder doch nicht?

Voldi: Harry! Aufwachen!"

Voldi _(mit honigsüßer Stimme)_: Harryleinchen, Schaahaatz...? Wärst du so lieb und würdest aufwachen? Ich hab eine Überraschuuuuuung..."

Voldi: „HARRY! Verdammt! Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein! AUGEN AUF, JUNGE!!!"

Harry _(schlägt die Augen auf)_: „Was brüllst du denn so? Ich hör dich ganz gut... Und nein, es ist nicht schwierig die Augen aufzumachen..."

Voldi _(erst erleichtert)_: „Harry, endlich!" _(dann ernst)_ „Wie geht es dir? Du warst seit Stunden bewusstlos..."

Harry _(erstaunt)_: „Bewusstlos? Ich hab doch nur geschlafen... und als Snape und Zabini rein gekommen sind, bin ich aufgewacht..."

Voldi _(sichtlich verwirrt)_: „Aber... du... ich... warum...? Ich meine..."

Harry _(im Lehrerton)_: „Also, Voldi, hör zu. Als DD aufgetaucht ist, haben wir doch abgemacht, dass ich bewusstlos werden muss, damit du dir Sorgen um mein Seelenheil machen kannst." _(unterbricht sich selbst)_ „Hast du das eigentlich?"

Voldi _(immer noch verwirrt)_: „W-was?"

Harry: „Ob du dir Sorgen um meine Seelenheil gemacht hast!?"

Voldi: „Äh... ja?"

Harry: „Ah! Gut! ... Jedenfalls... Ich kann ja schlecht auf Kommando Ohnmächtig werden, also..."

Voldi: „Kannst du nicht?"

Harry: „Nein! Also musste ich so tun als ob... und dann hab ich eben geschlafen."

Voldi: „Aha... und jetzt bist du wieder erwacht?"

Harry: „Ja... das heißt nein... teilweise."

Voldi _(verdutzt)_: „Teilweise?"

Harry_(seufzt)_: „Ja... du kennst das doch... steht alles in deinem Büchlein. Das mit den Verwandten, dem Bluttest und den ganzen Wesen und so... Schau mal nach!"

Voldi _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ „Ich hab noch nie was davon gehört..."

„Plötzlich auftretende Schmerzattacken während der Genesungszeit sind kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Es könnte sein, dass Ihr Patient das 16. Lebensjahr erreicht hat und sich nun in der Umwandlung in ein anderes Wesen befinden. Zur Bestätigung erkundigen Sie sich nach dem Alter ihres Patienten und führen sie einen Bluttest für die Feststellung der Eltern und Bindungspartnern sowie einen Wesenstest durch. Zudem ist eine Fluch- und Bannanalyse empfehlenswert."

Harry: „Bubu!"

Bubu: „Mas... äh... Partner von Master wünschen?" _(wird zu Ende hin immer unsicherer und wirf Voldi einen ängstlichen Blick zu)_

Harry: „Hol Snape und Zabini!"

Bubu: "Partner von Master befehlen!" (_verschwindet erleichtert, dass Voldi nichts gesagt hat)_

10 Minuten später:

Snape + Zabini: „Ihr habt gerufen, MyLord?" _(verbeugen sich)_

Voldi: „Äh... Ja. Ihr müsst diese ganzen Tests da endlich durchführen!"

Zabini: „Schon geschehen."

Harry: „Siehst du? Jeder kennst sie..."

Voldi: „Ja, ja..." _(schweigt und fährt dann leicht sauer auf) _„Und? Was ist herausgekommen?"

Snape: „Also... auf ihm liegen zwei Banne zur Unterdrückung der Dunklen Magie und der Erwachen der Wesen, sowie ein Illusionszauber. Aufheben kann man sie mit diesem Trank hier. Du kannst ihn gleich nehmen, aber es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern, ehe man etwas merkt..." _(gibt Harry den Trank)_

Harry _(trinkt)_: „Hm... lecker! Himbeere!"

Snape _(wird rot)_: „Ähm ja... ich dachte... wenn du jetzt doch..."

Voldi _(unterbricht Snape)_: „Hör auf damit! Was gibt es sonst noch?"

Zabini: „Nun, was die Wesen betrifft: Er ist zu 30 Veela, zu 30 Lichtelb und ebenfalls zu 30 Engel. Die restlichen 10 sind noch nicht definiert. Ich schätze, sie werden ein Wesensteil des Bindungspartners annehmen. Das wäre einmal Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, mein Sohn Blaise, ich selbst, Severus Snape hier, Bellatrix Lestrange, Salazar Slytherin und du selbst, Tom."

Voldi: „Warum nennst du mich Tom, Zabini?"

Zabini: „Oh... entschuldige, To... MyLord. Es war ein Reflex."

Voldi: „Reflex? Du hast mich noch nie so genannt!"

Zabini: „Öhm, ja... aber eigentlich sollte das doch so sein, oder? Was sagt denn die Buch?"

Voldi: „Nix!"

Zabini: „Doch, doch, ganz bestimmt. Guck mal ganz am Anfang unter „Was jeder dunkle Lord braucht"."

„Jeder dunkle Lord braucht einen inneren und einen äußeren Kreiß von Gefolgsleuten. Während die äußeren für die Drecksarbeit zuständig sind und nur wage Informationen bekommen, besteht der innere ausschließlich aus guten Freunden, die bei jeder schwerwiegenden Entscheidung zu Rate gezogen werden können. (Auch bei Problemen in der Partnerschaft.)  
Allerdings sollten Sie darauf achten, dass man Ihre Autorität nicht untergräbt. Ein kleines Folterflüchlein hin und wieder wäre also durchaus angemessen."

Voldi: „Aha! Nun gut, Snape, Zabini, ich ernenne euch hiermit zu den ersten Mitgliedern des inneren Kreises. Ihr dürft mich ab sofort Tom nennen!"

Harry _(leicht genervt): _„ Ist ja schön und gut, dass ihr das jetzt geklärt habt, aber ich will endlich wissen, wer meine Eltern sind!"

Snape _(zögernd)_: „Ähm, ja.. das war etwas schwierig. Wir konnten es nicht so genau herausfinden..." _(sieht Voldis missbilligenden Blick und spricht hastig weiter)_ „...aber wenn meine Recherchen stimmen, dann lautet dein Name nicht Harry James Potter sondern Demios Alexander Seraphin Adrien Samiel Godric Snape-Black-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Gryfiindor."

Harry _(holt Feder, Pergament und Tinte)_: „Wie war das noch mal?"

Snape: „Demios Alexander Sera..."

Voldi (unterbricht ihn): „Das reicht! Wir nennen dich einfach Dem... oder Demi? Oder vielleicht lieber Alex? Sera? Sam? Ric?

Während der dunkle Lord, der übrigens den vollständigen Namen Adrian Samariel Lucifer Damien Salazar Ravenclaw-Slytherin trägt, über mögliche Spitznamen für seinen künftigen Engel-Elben-Veela-Sonstwas-Mix nachdachte, ertönte aus Harrys Richtung ein leises „Puff".

Alle wandten die Köpfe und schlossen dann geblendet die Augen. Dort, wo der Schwarzhaarige zuvor saß, erstrahlte nun ein gleißend helles Licht. Als diese langsam verblasste konnte man eine schöne, engelsgleiche Gestallt erkennen. Verblüfft beobachteten Snape, Zabini und Voldemort wie sich die schneeweißen Haare erst grün, dann silbern färbten und schließlich in allen nur erdenklichen Farben schimmerten – selbstverständlich war die Grundfarbe noch immer Schwarz...

Snape: „Halt, halt, nicht doch! Das geht alles viel zu schnell!"

Harry: „Was ist denn?"

Snape _(leicht panisch)_: „Wenn du dich jetzt verwandelst, dann werden unter anderem deine Veelakräfte freigesetzt... und wenn du dann keinen Partner hast, fällst du über uns her..."

Voldi _(grinst)_: „Also ich hätte nichts dagegen..."

Zabini _(murmelt)_: „War ja klar..." _(dann lauter)_ „Aber wir! Komm, Snape, wir bereiten alles für die Bindung vor... Ich nehme an, Sie werden sein Partner sein, MyLord?"

Voldi: „Selbstverständlich... Ich liebe ihn doch!"

Harry _(lächelt)_: „Ach Voldilein... ich liebe dich auch..."

Sich verliebte Blicke und Liebesschwüre zuwerfend, bemerkten weder der Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus, noch der Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus, der im Übrigen noch immer damit beschäftigt war, seine Gestallt in allen möglichen Farben und Formen zu verändern – im Moment schienen sich seine Ohren nicht einigen zu können, ob sie nun so spitz wie bei einem Elben oder lieber normal rund, wie bei einem Engel sein sollten –, wie die beiden getreuen Heiler Snape und Zabini den Raum wieder verließen.

* * *

Ende für heute... wir sehen uns schätzungsweiße in vier Wochen wieder... ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hm, hm... am besten ich entschuldige mich gar nicht erst oder mache gar neue Versprechungen, wann das nächste Pitel kommt... ich halte sie ja doch nicht ein... sfz

Nun ja... wenn doch jemand eine Erklärung haben will: Ich hatte letze und diese Woche schriftliches Abitur, was ich leider mehr schlecht als recht auf Papier gebracht habe... Ihr könnt euch jetzt selbst überlegen ob ich die ganze Zeit gelernt habe und deshalb nicht zu schreiben gekommen bin oder ob mich alles so dermaßen angekotzt hat, dass ich NICHT aber auch wirklich GAR NICHTS gemacht hab...

Ich danke jedenfalls ganz, ganz arg für die Reviews und wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel hier... falls ihr es denn noch lesen wollt... Ich wär euch nicht böse, wenn nicht...

Wann das nächste Pitel kommt, sag ich lieber nicht... nach oben deut keine Versprechungen mehr...

LG  
Brirdy

* * *

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 5 – Von Torten, Tauben und anderen Katastrophen**

Der große Saal in Riddle, Snake oder Slytherin Manor war festlich geschmückt. Weiße und rosa Tüll-, Satin- und Seidentücher hingen an den Wänden, weiße Rosen bedeckten den Boden und standen als Sträuße in schönen rosa Porzellanvasen auf kleinen, ebenfalls weißen Tischchen überall im Raum verteilt. Schwebende Kerzen in weiß und rosa würden das Bild vollkommen machen, wäre da nicht dieses laute, unangenehme Scharren und Gezeter, das aus eine großen – wieder einmal in weiß gehaltenen – Kiste in der Ecke zu kommen schien.

Doch die beiden Männer, die sich soeben von der Mitte aus prüfend umsahen, hatten sehr zufriedene Geschichte.

Zabini _(etwas skeptisch)_: Und du bist sicher, dass sie das SO wollten?

Snape: „Natürlich! Ich habe Tom jeden Abend von unseren Plänen und Fortschritten berichtet... Er hat nie auch nur ein Wort dagegen gesagt."

Zabini _(seufzt)_: „Nun gut, dann wollen wir die beiden mal hohlen. Stehen die Torten zum Probieren bereit?"

Snape _(deutet auf einen Tisch rechts von ihm)_: „Dort drüben. Ich persönlich wäre natürlich für diese rosa-weiße Zuckercremetorte, die würde auch wunderbar zur Dekoration passen, aber wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie sich wohl für Schokolade entscheiden..."

Zabini: „Hey... ist doch nicht so schlimm... wir werden sie ihnen schon schmackhaft machen. Gehst du nach oben, während ich noch einmal nach den Tauben sehe?"

Snape: „In Ordnung!"

In einem anderen Raum:

Die grünen Samtvorhänge des großen Himmelbettes – in dem mindestens sieben Personen Platz gefunden hätten – waren geöffnet und gaben so den Blick auf die beiden darin liegenden Gestallten frei. Da sie beide orange-violett karierte Pyjamas trugen konnte man nicht sagen, welche Beine und Arme zu wem gehörten. Sie würden sich wohl erst entknoten müssen, ehe sie aufstanden. Ein leises Stöhnen und der darauf folgende Schrei verrieten, dass es bereits soweit war.

Harry _(panisch)_: „Tom! TOM!!!"

Voldi _(verschlafen)_: „Was ist denn, mein Engel-Elb-Veela?"

Harry: „Sie hören einfach nicht auf!"

Voldi: „Wer?"

Harry: „alle!"

Voldi: „Wer alle? Und womit?"

Harry _(auf seine Haare deutend)_: „Hier! Grad eben waren sie noch orange und sooooooo lang!" _(Der ausgestreckte Finger zeigt zum Ende des Bettes.)_

Voldi _(mit einem amüsierten Lächeln)_: „Sieh dir erste Mal deine Ohren an…"

Harry _(springt auf und läuft zum Spiegel)_: „Oh nein!" (dreht sich zu Voldi um) „Mach das weg!"

Voldi _(immer noch lächelnd, dann jedoch vorsichtig)_: „Ich weiß doch nicht wie! Und außerdem… so schlecht sieht das gar nicht aus…"

Harry _(halb wütend, halb verzweifelt)_: „Das ist nicht witzig! Mach es weg! Dein Buch muss es doch wissen."

Der Anblick, den die beiden in diesem Moment bieten ist wirklich zu komisch. Der verärgert drein schauende Engel-Lichtelb-Veela-Mix, der verzweifelt seine Ohren, die pink und plüschig waren, abtastete und der nun nicht mehr ganz so amüsierte Dämonen-Dunkelelb-Vampir-Mix standen, bzw. saßen sich gegenüber und versuchten sich in einem stummen Blickduell, welches Voldi – sehr zu seinem Enttäuschen - verlor und daraufhin seufzend nach DEM Buch griff.

„Gestalt- und Aussehenveränderungen nach Einnahme der Bann- und Fluchlösenden Tränke gehören zur normalen Entwicklung eines Dunklen-Lord-Patners. Leider gibt es hierfür jedoch kein Gegenmittel, erst mit der in allen Einzelheiten ausgeführten Bindung wird die Entwicklung vollkommen abgeschlossen sein."

Harry: „Was? Nein! Wir müssen sofort heiraten!"

Voldi: „Nun denn, lass uns mal nachsehen, was die Vorbereitungen machen."

Snape _(der in diesem Augenblick das Zimmer betritt)_: „Ich komme grade um Sie zu holen MyLords. Ich hoffe, es ist alles nach Ihrer Zufriedenheit."

Wenig später im großen Saal:

Voldi & Harry & Snape _(geschockt)_: „Wie sieht es denn hier aus!"

Der einstmals festlich geschmückte Saal glich einem Schlachtfeld. Tische, Stühle, Vasen, Kerzen und Tüll-, Seiden- und Satintücher lagen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt, die schönen Torten waren ein einziger riesiger undefinierbarer Klumpen und Scharen von weißen Tauben machten die Luft unsicher. Ein Anti-Brenn-Zauber verhinderte glücklicherweise, dass alle in eine rauchende Ruine verwandelt wurde.

Snape _(zornig)_: „ZABINI!!! WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?!?"

Zabini _(kleinlaut)_: „Entschuldige bitte, aber die Tauben sind durchgegangen…"

Snape: „KONNTEST DU NICHT BESSER AUFPASSEN?!"

Zabini: „Ich… es tut…"

Voldi _(unterbricht Zabini)_: „Brüll hier nicht so rum, Snape! Das ist mein Job!"

Snape: „Natürlich. Verzeihung, MyLord."

Voldi: „Nun denn: WEIß UND ROSA, SNAPE?! WARUM AUSGERECHNET WEIß UND ROSA?!?"

Snape _(nun auch kleinlaut)_: „Aber, MyLord, ich dachte…"

Zabini _(an Snape gewandt)_: „Hast du nicht gesagt, du hättet ihn jeden Abend informiert?"

Snape: „Hab ich ja auch! Ich hab jeden Abend einen Zettel ins Eierfach beim Kühlschrank gelegt… Normalerweise guckt der Lord da immer kurz rein, bevor er schlafen geht…"

Voldi: „Hm… deine Überlegungen mögen ja durch aus richtig gewesen sein, aber jetzt, wo ich bald heiraten werde, kann ich es mir nicht mehr leisten bei dem Eiern rein zu schauen… Ich musste das auf das Butterfach verlegen…"

Snape: „Oh…"

Zabini _(kopfschüttelnd)_: „Und ich dachte du hast mit ihm darüber gesprochen…"

Harry (_vorsichtig einlenkend)_: „Also ich finde das hier sehr schön…"

Voldi _(empört)_: „Schön? Oh nein, mein Engel-Elb-Veela! Wir werden in silbern und grün heiraten!"

Harry _(schüchtern)_: „Aber… was ist mit rot-gold?"

Voldi: „Nein, grün-silbern, und dabei bleibt es!"

Harry: „Okay… dann aber mit Schokoladentorte! Und ich will ein Bindungsritual mir Ring!"

Voldi: „Nein, mit Tatoo! Ringe kosten wieder so viel!"

Snape: „Ich dachte eigentlich an Armreife, da Sie doch beide Elben seid, MyLords."

Harry: „Ringe!"

Voldi: „Nein, Tatoos!"

Harry _(mit Dackelblick)_: „Tohom, bitte! Ich will Ringe."

Snape _(vorsichtig):_ „Euer Priester meint auch, dass Armreifen besser sind…"

Voldi: „Wer ist das denn überhaupt?"

„Na ich natürlich!" Durchdringt eine laute und herrische Stimme durch den Saal, bevor mit einem Knall der dazugehörige Besitzer erscheint - ein hochgewachsener Mann, der trotz seines Bartes und seines eher menschlichen Aussehens Ähnlichkeiten mit dem schlangengesichtigen Voldemort aufweist. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach dessen Erscheinen, tauchte mit einem neuerlichen Knall und einem empörten „Niemals! Das mache ich!" ein weiterer Mann auf, der – leider- keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendeinem der hier Anwesenden hatte.

Salazar Slytherin _(zukünftig abgekürzt mit Sal)_: „DU! Du wagst es hier zu erscheinen, DU… DU… DU…"

Godric Gryffindor _(in Zukunft: Ric)_: „Ja, ich wage es hier zu erscheinen! Schließlich wird MEIN Nachfahre in wenigen Tagen heiraten!"

Sal: „MEINER auch!"

Ric: „Ist mir egal! Ich werde…"

Sal: „Wirst du ni…"

Ric: „DOCH!"

Sal: „NEIN!"

Ric: „DOCH!"

Sal: „NEIN!"

Ric: „DOCH!"

Sal: „NEIN!"

Voldi _(flüsternd zu Harry)_: „Nun gut… wir nehem Tatoos, Ring und Armreifen! Aber jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden, das könnte noch ein Weilchen dauern. Die beiden haben sich seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen…"

Harry _(glücklich und ebenfalls flüsternd)_: „Okay… danke, Tom!"

Ric: „DOCH!"

Sal: „NEIN!"

Ric: „DOCH!"

Sal: „NEIN!"

Und während sich die beiden Groß- und Ur-ur-ur-ur-und-was-weiß-ich-Väter lautstark über Bindungsrituale, die dazugehörigen Zeichen, das Amt des Priesters und der Trauzeugen und wer dies denn nun sein soll diskutierten, versanken die beiden Fast-Verheirateten in verliebten Kuss und verließen anschließend zusammen mit Snape und Zabini den Saal.

* * *

Trotz Wartezeit ein Review? Das nächste Pital kommt auch bestimmt... ich kann nur nicht sagen, wann...  



	6. Chapter 6

Nach einer ewigen Wartezeit kann ich euch heute endlich Part 6 präsentieren.

Ich bedanke mich selbstverständlich für die netten Reviews... und hoffe, dass mir nach den 4 Monaten trotzdem der ein oder andere Leser erhalten geblieben ist... wenn nicht, dann bin ich wohl selbst schuld daran, wenn das hier niemand liest, hm?

Oder gibt es vielleicht irgendwo in den Weiten von jemanden der mein Geschreibsel vorher noch nicht kannte und es jetzt für so würde befunden hat, bis hier zu lesen?

Wenn ja, dann wäre ich erfreut sowohl von alten und neuen Lesern Kritik, Lob oder was auch immer zu erhalten.

Viel Spaß! 

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 6 – Von Hochzeiten und Bindungen**

Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. Nach unzähligen und endlos erscheinenden Diskussionen hatten sich alle beteiligten darauf geeinigt, dass jeder einen Teil des Saales nach seinen Vorstellungen einrichten darf. So betrat man den Raum nun durch die mit weiß und rosa Tüll verhängten Türen um sich in einem zunächst mit Gold verzierten Tischen und mit rotem Samt bezogenen Stühlen Essbereich einzufinden. Die darauf folgenden Bänke, die alle dem wieder mit weiß und rosa ausgestatteten Ende des Saales und somit dem Altar zugewandt waren, waren zwar schwarz, doch über und über mit grünen Polstern und silbernen Ornamenten bedeckt. Genau in der Mitte des Saales stand auf einem weiß-rosa Tisch das gewünschte Schokoladen-Prachtstück – die Hochzeitstorte. Über und über mit bunten Smarties und Gummibärchen verziert machte sie zwar eher den Eindruck, als wäre sie von einem Kindergeburtstag entwendet worden, doch die beiden winzigen Abbilder Tom und Harrys oben auf, machten deutlich, dass die hier nicht fehl am Platze war.

Das Amt des Priesters wurde währenddessen einem unbekannten doch selbstverständlich nicht weniger mächtigen Zauberer übertragen, wobei jedoch einige munkelten er sei der Teufel (und somit ein möglicher Vater Harrys) oder gar der große Merlin (mit dem Harry dann allerdings nicht das kleinste bisschen verwandt wäre, weshalb sich diese Meinung sehr in Grenzen hielt) höchstpersönlich.

Als die große Stunde gekommen war, stand Tom wartend neben dem Altar, Salazar links von ihm und wurde Harry am Arm von Godric mit gemächlichen Schritten zu ihm geführt. Schon halb neben seinem Ehemann stehend, wandte Harry sich plötzlich um.

Der Menge stockte der Atem.

Harry: „Oh, hallo, Regulus!"

Voldi + die Menge _(erleichtert)_: „Phuu..."

Harry: „Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Bis jetzt hat es noch keine für nötig gehalten, mir zu sagen, dass du eigentlich gar nicht tot bist…" _(wirft vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Voldi)_

Voldi _(stirnrunzelnd)_: „Du weißt doch sowieso immer schon alles."

Harry _(beleidigt)_: „Aber sagen könntest du es mir trotzdem." _(fängt an zu heulen)_ „Ich hasse es immer aus allem raus gehalten zu werden… KEINER MAG MICH!"

Sal + Ric _(bestürzt)_: „Nein, sag so was nicht! Tom! Stell das richtig!"

Voldi _(beschwichtigend)_: „Nein, Harry, Schatz, Engel, Elb, Veela, nein, das stimmt doch nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich will dich doch heiraten!"

Harry _(immer noch schniefend)_: „O-okay… aber mach das nie wieder, ja?"

Voldi _(erleichtert)_: „Nein, nie wieder."

Regulus: „Nun, dann können wir jetzt ja fortfahren."

Harry _(bestimmt)_: „NEIN! Wo ist Sirius? Der sollte schon längst wieder da sein! Oder hast du ihn etwas noch nicht wieder zurückgeholt?!"

Voldi _(betreten)_: „Äh… ja… hätte ich… müsste er… ähm…"

Harry _(wütend)_: „DU HAST ES VERGESSEN?!"

Voldi _(schuldbewusst)_: „Nun, ich… äh… ich wusste nicht…"

Harry _(richtig sauer)_: „WAS WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH?!?"

Voldi _(guckt zu Boden)_: „Ähm…"

Sal _(sich einmischend)_: „Entschuldigung, Harry, dein Pate sitzt dort hinten."

Harry _(sich umdrehend)_: „Oh! Aber wer hat ihn zurückgeholt, wenn Tom es nicht war?"

Ric _(auf sich und Sal deutend)_: „Das waren wir. Und jetzt lauf schon hin!"

Harry _(rennt auf Sirius zu und wirft sich ihm um den Hals)_: „SIRI! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" _(fängt an zu weinen)_

Sirius _(schlingt die Arme um Harry)_: „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Harry."

Harry _(schluchzend)_: „Du warst plötzlich weg, hinter dem Vorhang und Remus hat mich nicht zu dir gelassen… Und dann war DD da und Voldi, aber der ist gar nicht böse, und dann sind wir nach Hogwarts und ich war traurig und dann bin ich schwul geworden und keiner hatte mich mehr lieb und DD hat mich auf Voldi gehetzt, weil ich doch ein Freak war und so, und jetzt bin ich hier und heirate, weil ich ihn doch liebe und…"

Sirius _(tröstend)_: „Ich weiß, ich weiß… aber du solltest jetzt zu deinem Partner zurück. Er ist schon ganz ungeduldig!"

Harry _(beruhigt sich)_: „Oh! Okay, wir sehn uns dann nachher irgendwann… nach dem Wir-waren-mal-Feinde-sein-es-aber-nicht-mehr-Versöhnungssex, wenn wir richtig verheiratet und gebunden sind."

Sirius (lächelnd): „Natürlich! Viel Spaß!" _(zwinkert Harry zu)_

Der sichtlich zufriedene Harry ließ sich nun ohne zu zögern an seinen Platz neben Tom führen und die Zeremonie konnte beginnen.

Priester _(feierlich)_: „Wir sind hier heute zusammen gekommen, um diese beiden Männer in den Stand der Ehe zu führen. Sollte hier jemand anwesen sein, der einen guten Grund vorbringen kann weshalb sie nicht rechtmäßig getraut...

Voldi _(unterbricht)_: „Und gebunden!"

Harry: „Jetzt warte doch mal! Erst werden wir ganz normal getraut, und erst dann kommt die Blutbindung mit den Armreifen und Tatoos in einer Sprache die sowieso keiner versteht, okay?"

Voldi: „Oh... gut."

Priester _(lässt sich nicht stören)_: „... werden dürfen , so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Selbstverständlich schwiegen alle. Schließlich liebten die beiden sich wirklich unwiderstehlich, auch wenn sie sich noch vor wenigen Monaten gegenseitig umbringen wollten. Doch in der Zauberwelt ist eben alles möglich.

Priester: „Adrian Samariel Lucifer Damien Salazar Ravenclaw-Slytherin möchtest du Demios Alexander Seraphin Adrien Samiel Godric Snape-Black-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Gryfiindor zu deinem dir angetrautem Ehemann machen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

Voldi _(glücklich)_: „Ja!"

Priester: „Demios Alexander Seraphin Adrien Samiel Godric Snape-Black-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Gryfiindor möchtest du Adrian Samariel Lucifer Damien Salazar Ravenclaw-Slytherin zu deinem dir angetrautem Ehemann machen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

Harry _(noch glücklicher)_: „Ja!"

Priester: „Die Ringe, bitte!"

Salazar und Godric, die sich natürlich nicht einigen konnten, wer von ihnen denn nun das Recht hatte, die Ringe zu tragen und zu überreichen, übergaben gemeinsam ihren jeweiligen Erben den Ring des anderen, die sie sogleich ihrem Ehepartner ansteckten.

Priester: „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Mann. Sie dürfen den Bräutigam nun küssen."

Und unter dem tosenden Beifall der Anwesenden kam es sogleich zu ihrem ersten Kuss als verheiratetes – jedoch noch nicht als gebundenes – Paar.

Priester: „Fahren wir fort: Koloho nimkli hade ikbien. Sorita num todem akban irista invirentaul enrevter. Jubilanete kimlet trisgreb sotilfon walkibra entendaon. (1)

Auffordernd sah der Mann nun Voldemort an, der nur ratlos zurückblicken konnte und entschuldigend die Achseln zuckte. Harry indes verdrehte genervt die Augen und zog seinen noch nicht mit ihm gebundenen, doch verheirateten Mann zu sich hinunter.

Harry: „Sag endlich was!"

Voldi _(hilflos)_: „Aber was denn? Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, was der Kerl da von mir will."

Harry: „Tom, bitte, hast du denn nicht wenigstens ein mal in dein Buch geschaut?"

Voldi: „Nö... warum denn? Ich bin der dunkelste und böseste Waisenlord überhaupt. Ich habe genügend Todesser, die alles für mich machen. Wofür sind die denn sonst da?"

Harry: „Dann will ich dir mal einen Absatz daraus zitieren:"

„Im Falle einer nicht zu vermeidenden Hochzeit auf Grund der unwiderstehlichen Liebe zwischen dem dunkeln, bösen Lord und seinem strahlenden Helden ist es ratsam sich zuvor eine Reihe für alle unverständliche Worte auszudenken, die dann an geeigneter Stelle in die Bindungszeremonie eingebracht werden können. Sie sind äußerst wichtig für den einzigartigen Charakter einer jeden rechtmäßigen Bindung."

Harry _(ungeduldig)_: „Und nun jetzt beeil dich mit dem Überlegen, sonst vergesse ich meine noch."

Voldi _(unsicher)_: „Ähm... okay... Kongursil ihmine... äh... jalk munof... soukmi... äh... ja... das wars."

Harry (_zu Voldi flüsternd):_ „Oh Tom, ich liebe dich so, was für schöne Worte." _(dann laut)_ „Kirin sagil dorol iravenotud eregale sundito."

Priester: „Jikilo kinfder gruzd bovdex yeda kihjun ergulinds ad uhnft. Stirintas obulo gawdlin daster."

Auf einen weiteren auffordernden Blick Seiten des Priesters hin nahem Godric und Salazar je die linke Hand ihres Erbens und schnitten, jeder mit seinem familieneigenen Hochzeitsdolch, wobei der von Godric selbstredend in Gold, der Salazars jedoch in Silber gefasst war, einen kleinen Schnitt in die Handfläche. Aus beiden Wunden traten sogleich nicht geringen Mengen Blut, die in einer bereitgestellten rosa-weißen Schale aufgefangen wurden. Dann bekamen der Waisenlord und der Waisenjunge die Anweisung, sich die Hand zu reichen, damit diese sowohl von Godric mit einem rot-goldenen Tuch, als auch von Salazar, dessen Tuch selbstverständlich grün-silbern war, sowie vom Priester selbst mit einem rosa-weißen Tuch umschlungen werden konnten.

Das Mischen des Blutes sorgte für die Entstehung zweier Armreifen am jeweils linken Oberarm des Paares, die von Harry zufrieden betrachtet wurden.

Harry _(glücklich)_: „Oh, wie schön! Und sieh mal Tom, sie sind sogar aus silber-goldenem Elfenstahl und mit vielen kleinen Rubinen, Smaragden und Diamanten verziert. Wir sind also sogar Seelenpartner. Und außerdem passen sie damit so wunderbar zu unseren Ringen. Glaubst du, die Tattos werden genauso schön?"

Voldi (_bleich vor sich hinstarrend)_: „Hm, ja, schön, glaub schon, können wir weitermachen... bitte?"

Harry _(besorgt)_: „Tommilein! Was hast du denn? Müssen wir eine Pause machen?"

Voldi _(noch bleicher)_: „Da... das... B-Bl-Blut..."

Harry: „Oh ja, das musst du jetzt trinken."

Voldi _(entsetzt)_: „Trinken?"

Harry: „Ja, für die Tattoos. Oder liebst du mich nicht mehr?" _(bekommt wieder eine leicht weinerliche Stimme)_

Voldi: „D-doch, natürlich..."

Letzten Endes musste der dunkle, böse Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus von den beiden Trauzeugen gestützt werden um die Zeremonie zu vollenden. Denn leider hatte niemand bei der Planung bedacht, dass Voldemort noch immer Probleme damit hatte Blut zu sehen.

Für den Waisenjungen mit Heldenstatus war es jedoch ein leichtes und sobald er den letzen Tropfen des vermischten Blutes zu sich genommen hatte, erstrahlte um die beiden Partner ein gleißendes Licht.

Als dieses verschwand konnte man auf den Rücken der beiden Männer die schönsten Schlangen-, Drachen- und schwarze Phönixbilder erkennen, die es je gegeben hatte. Die Menge hatte kaum genug Zeit sie zu bewundern, da wurde der unsicher gewordenen Harry auch schon von seinem frisch getrauten Ehemann aus dem großen Saal in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gezogen.

Und während es sich die anderen an den goldenen Tischen gemütlich machten und die köstlichen Speisen genossen, versuchte der dunkle, böse Lord den strahlenden Helden davon zu überzeugen, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gab, das genossen werden kann...

-------------------------------

(1) Hier handelt es sich um die - wie bereits von Harry bemerkt - von niemandem verständliche Sprache. So kann auch ich nicht mit einer Übersetzung dienen, doch ich vermute, das sie eine ähnliche Bedeutung wie die Worte einer ganz normalen Muggelhochzeit haben, wie sie auch zuvor vom Priester verwendet wurden.


	7. Chapter 7

**19 Jahre später...**

Nein, glücklicherweise nicht, es sind "nur" 4 1/2 Jahre, (mehr als lang genug, eigentlich gehören solch lange Nicht-Update-Phasen verboten) aaaaaaber: Ich hab es endlich geschafft! Mehr schlecht als recht in meinen Augen... aber wenigstens habe ich es doch noch geschafft, ein Ende zu finden. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und einer von jenen, die vor 4 Jahren hier gelesen haben, finden noch einmal zurück... wenn nicht, bin ich wohl selbst schuld daran...

Nichts desto trotz wünsche ich allen alten und neuen Lesern viel Vergnügen bei diesem letzten Part von:

**Von Waisenjungen und Waisenlords**

**Part 7 – Vom Wir-waren-mal-Feinde-sein-es-aber-nicht-mehr-Versöhnungssex**

Kaum, dass sich die Türe des größten und schönsten – natürlich in grün-silber-schwarz dekoriert und mit XXL-Kingsize-Bett ausgestattet – Schlafzimmers hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, blieb Tom stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

Der zuvor entschlossene und selbstbewusste Ausdruck in Toms Gesichte war einem unsicheren, fast ängstlichen Blick gewichen, den Harry selbstverständlich sofort bemerkte.

Harry _(fragend):_ „Tom?"

Voldie _(zu Boden schauend):_ „Jaha?"

Harry: „Was ist los?"

Voldie _(zögernd):_ „Ich... ich kann nicht..."

Harry _(stirnrunzelnd)_: „Was?"

Voldie _(zum Bett deutend)_: „Na das..."

Harry _(verblüfft)_: „Sex? Aber... du musst!"

Voldie _(peinlich berührt)_: „Ich... ich weiß nicht wie..."

Harry: „Wie, du weißt nicht wie?"

Voldie _(wird rot & nuschelt)_: „Binnochjungfrau."

Harry: „Was? Du musst schon deutlich reden, wenn ich dich verstehen soll..."

Voldie _(wird noch röter)_: „Ich... bin... noch Jungfrau."

Harry _(genervt)_: „Och Tom... Und du willst dunkler böser Lord sein? Hast du denn überhaupt ein einziges Mal in dein Buch geschaut, bevor ich aufgetaucht bin?"

Voldie _(druckst rum & ist immer noch rot)_: „Najaaa… ein bisschen…?"

Harry _(leicht wütend)_: „Maaan! Tom! So macht das echt keinen Spaß mehr... du bringst alles durcheinander..."

Voldie _(neugierig)_: „Wieso? Was steht denn da?"

Harry: ...

Voldie _(schaut Harry fragend an)_: „Was?"

Harry _(lauter werdend)_: „Bubu!"

Bubu: „Partner von Master wünschen?"

Harry: „Dasselbe wie immer…"

Bubu _(fragend)_: „Das Buch?"

Harry _(resignierend)_: „Ja, Bubu, das Buch…"

Während Tom halb vor Angst, halb vor Ungeduld im Zimmer auf und ab lief, blätterte Harry Minuten später noch immer in DEM Buch. Verwirrt suchte er die passende Seite. Wo war den bloß...? Das musste hier doch irgendwo zu finden sein! „Bindungsrituale & Hochzeit", „Das erste Kind", „Die Rache"… alles schön und gut, aber wo bitte stand etwas über die Hochzeitsnacht? Hatte er eine Seite übersehen?

Zum dritten Mal schlug Harry nun schon die Seite mit dem Thema „Bindungsrituale & Hochzeit" auf. Eigentlich musste doch – sofern das Buch einer normalen, menschlichen Logik folgte (an dieser Stelle seines Gedankenganges schlug sich der Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus mental auf den Hinterkopf, schließlich lebte er definitiv in keiner _normalen_ und schon gar nicht in einer _menschlichen_ Welt) – gleich danach das Stichwort „Hochzeitsnacht" auftauchen… aber da war nichts… oder? Moment!

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich DAS Buch näher vors Gesicht. Dort, auf der letzten Seite des Kapitels, stand etwas in winzigen Buchstaben geschrieben. Einzig und allein Harrys Verwandlung und seinen neuen Engel-Lichtelb-Veela-Sonstwas-Kräften hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte.

Harry _(nach einer Weile, erstaunt)_: „Oh…"

Voldie _(innehaltend)_: „Was oh?"

Harry _(etwas unsicher)_: „Nun... ja… also…"

Voldie _(ungeduldig)_: „Jetzt sag schon!"

Harry _(nervös werdend)_: „Naja.. hier steht ne Anmerkung… du hast wohl ne Sonderausgabe von DEM Buch gekauft und vorher das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen…"

Voldie _(verwirrt)_: „Kleingedruckte?"

Harry: „Jaha.. pass auf, hier steht…:"

„Achtung: Dies ist eine FSK 12-Ausgabe des Buchs „10 Schritte bis zur Weltherrschaft – Ein Muss für alle, die böser, dunkler Lord werden wollen". Das Kapitel zum Thema „Hochzeitsnacht & Wir-waren-mal-Feinde-sein-es-aber-nicht-mehr-Versöhnungssex" wird in diesem Buch nicht behandelt, da es nicht dem Alter der FSK-Freigabe entspricht. Es kann jedoch beim Buchhändler ihres Vertrauens gegen Vorlage des Ausweises als Beilage zu diesem Buch erworben werden."

Voldie _(verstehend)_: „Oh…"

Harry _(zweifelnd)_: „Ich nehme an, dass du eben diese Beilage nicht erworben hast?"

Voldie _(ratlos)_: „Äh…"

Harry _(seufzend)_: „Na toll…"

Die ratlose Stille, die sich nun ausbreitete, nutzen der Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus und der Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus um sich ebenso ratlose Blick zuzuwerfen. Einen Moment lang fixierten sich rote und grüne Augen, dann neigte Harry leicht den Kopf und spitze seine ohnehin schon spitzen Ohren.

Zur selben Zeit vor der Türe des größten und schönsten Schlafzimmers des Manors:

Sal _(leise flüsternd & Sirius ständig in die Seite stupsend)_: „Und? Was ist, was machen sie? Macht Tom alles richtig? Sag schon, Sirius! Was geht da drin vor sich?"

Sirius _(genervt):_ „Jetzt hör doch mal auf, ständig zu schubsen, ich kann gar nichts erkennen, wenn du hier so ein Theater machst. Autsch! Verdammte Scheiße!" _(hält sich die Hand vor das Auge, welches mit der Türklinke Bekanntschaft gemacht hat & steht auf)_

Regulus _(den alten Platz von Sirius am Schlüsselloch einnehmend)_: „Die stehn einfach nur rum. Wissen die denn überhaupt nicht, wie man das anstellt?"

Zabini _(Sirius' Auge begutachtend)_: „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, aber da kann ich jetzt nichts für tun, die beiden da drinnen sind jetzt wichtiger." _(auf die Tür deutend)_

Snape _(belustigt schnaubend)_: „Die werden hoffentlich selbst dahinterkommen, wie das alles funktioniert, ich habe keine Lust, ihnen das auch noch zeigen zu müssen."

Sirius _(Snape angrinsend)_: „Also ich hätte ja kein Problem damit, ihnen eine Show zu bieten, Schatz…"

Snape _(rot werdend)_: „Oh, du bist so süß, mein kleiner Knuddelhund! Aber das können wir doch nicht machen, vor all den Leuten hier…"

Sirius _(sein schmerzendes Auge total vergessend & Snapes Hand nehmend_): „Wir sind dann mal weg, Leute. Ihr könnt und ja morgen berichten, ob die beiden da drin ihren Pflichten entsprechend nachgekommen sind…"

Zabini _(den beiden nachguckend, sich hinter Regulus kniend & ihm ins Ohr flüsternd)_: „Oh, gegen das, was die beiden gleich machen werden, hätte ich auch nichts…" _(knabbert an Regulus Ohr)_

Regulus _(sich umdrehend & verführerisch flüsternd): _„Dann zeig mir doch mal, was die beiden gleich machen werden…"

Zabini _(Regulus gegen die Tür drückend)_: „Nichts lieber als das..." _(beginnt ihn zu küssen)_

Sal _(alles um sich herum ignorierend & einfach weiterredend)_:

„Er sollte nämlich unbedingt oben liegen, sonst könnte ihnen das Selbe passieren wie…"

Ric _(leise zischend, Sal unterbrechend)_: „Sei still! Wage es ja nicht auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, sonst…"

Sal _(leicht wütend)_: „Sonst was? Wirst du wieder zickig und verkriechst dich für die nächsten zehn Jahre sonst wo? Ich hab die beim letzten Mal schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, aber du…"

Ric _(zynisch lachend)_: „Leid tut? Dir? Das ich nicht lache! Hochnäsig wie immer bist du angekommen und hast gesagt, ich solle mich nicht mehr so anstellen, du hättest es ja nicht böse gemeint, was ich ja eigentlich wissen sollte."

Sal _(auf Ric zugehend & ihm in die Augen schauend)_: „Solltest du ja auch wissen! Immerhin waren wir schon ganze zehn Tage ein Paar, bevor wir geheiratet haben! Da darf ich doch erwarten, dass du…"

Ric _(seinerseits auf Sal zugehend & erst innehaltend, als er direkt vor ihm steht)_: „Du darfst höchstens erwarten, dass ich dich gleich küsse und dann in Grund und Boden…"

Tür des größten und schönsten Schlafzimmers des Manors _(gegen die Wand fliegend)_: „KNALL!"

Regulus und Zabini _(auf den Fußboden fliegend)_: „Autsch!"

Im Inneren des Zimmers war es Harry zu bunt geworden. Mit einem Todesblick – den er wahrscheinlich zu Beginn der Geschichte von Voldemort hatte mitgehen lassen – hob er seinen Zauberstab, schwang diesen einmal kräftig und öffnete so mit einem lauten Knall die Tür. Alle anwesenden – mit Ausnahme von Harry, der ja genau wusste, was er tun würde, und Tom, der Harry beobachtet hatte – fuhren erschrocken zusammen, hielten in ihrer momentanen Tätigkeit – sich küssen bzw. sich anschreien – inne und starrten auf das frisch vermählte, jedoch noch nicht vollkommen gebundene Ehepaar.

Harry _(leicht genervt)_: „Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr eure Diskussionen anderweitig fortsetzen könntet… Tom und ich hätten gerne ausnahmsweise mal etwas Privatsphäre!"

Regulus _(immer noch leicht erschrocken)_: „Aber Harry, glaubst du wirklich dass ihr… ich meine, das sah grad so aus, als wüsstet ihr nicht…"

Harry _(Regulus unterbrechend)_: „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass wir das auch ohne eure Hilfe schaffen. Wir sind schließlich die beiden mächtigsten und bestaussehendsten Rassen-Mix-Wesen des ganzen Universums. _(wirft einen bedeutungsschweren Blick auf Voldie) _Als ob wir so etwas _(wedelt mit der Hand in Richtung Bett)_ nicht hinbekommen würden…"

Regulus _(leicht unsicher)_: „Okay… dann… lassen wir euch mal allein. Viel… Gl…- Vergnügen."

Rasch half Regulus Zabini auf und zog ihn den Flur entlang, weg von Harry und Tom, die nun nur noch Salazar und Godric gegenüberstanden. Sal öffnete den Mund, wohl um ihnen noch einige hilfreiche Tipps – er wusste schließlich genau, was alles schief gehen konnte, wenn man das Bindungsritual nicht korrekt beendete, waren eben jene Erfahrungen bzw. eher das Aufschreiben jener in Form eines besonderen Buches inklusive einer sehr prekären Beilage, doch der Grund seines Streites mit Godric – zu geben, wurde jedoch rasch von Ric – der auf keinen Fall wollte, dass eventuelle Tipps mit eben jenem Buch in Verbindung gebracht werden und somit Rückschlüsse auf den Autor geben könnten - mit einem Kuss unterbrochen. Einen Augenblick später waren die beiden auch schon in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Harry schloss die Tür den Zimmers, erneut mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und endlich waren Waisenlord und Waisenjunge wieder allein.

Harry _(fast geschäftsmäßig)_: „Nun dann.. Tom.. wie wollen wir das ganze angehn?"

Voldie _(vorsichtig)_: „Wenn ich Vater vorhin richtig verstanden habe, muss ich… oben liegen…?"

Harry _(überlegend)_: „Jaahaa… wie wäre es denn, wenn du mich erst mal… ausziehst? Und dann.. legen wir uns aufs Bett und… du küsst mich und… streichelst mich…? Weil... wenn du oben liegst, gehört es sich so, dass du mich verführst… und ich tue so, als wüsste ich nicht, was du vorhast und du beruhigst mich dann und sagst, ich soll dir vertrauen, weil du mir nicht wehtun wirst…"

Voldie _(unsicher)_: „O-okay… ich werds versuchen… bist du sicher, dass das so klappt?"

Harry _(optimistisch, aber etwas unsicher klingend)_: „Ich denke schon… Du musst nur immer schön streicheln, überall… und mir deine Finger in den Mund stecken, bevor du... ja… also… bevor du die dann da unten _(wedelt mit der Hand Richtung seiner Kehrseite)_ reinsteckst, weil Gleitgel haben wir ja nicht… Und dann, wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dich auf mich legen, mir in die Augen gucken, mich fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und mit deinem Penis in mich eindringen. Alles andre kommt dann von selber…" _(zum Ende immer sicherer sprechend)_

Voldie _(leicht verwirrt & rotwerdend, ob Harrys Ausführungen)_: „Woher… woher weißt du das alles? Das Buch... du meintest doch, du wüsstest nicht…?"

Harry _(seinerseits rotwerdend, nuschelnd)_: „Ichhabdavongelesen. Aber… ich wusste halt nicht ob das auf für uns gilt… weil wir doch der große, dunkle und überaus böse Lord Voldemort und der arme, kleine missverstandene Held sind… aber wir können es doch mal versuchen, oder?"

Voldie _(tief Luft holend, Mut schöpfend & sich vor Harry stellend)_: „In Ordnung… dann… ich fang mit dem Ausziehen an, richtig?"

Schritt für Schritt folgte Tom Harrys Anordnungen. Zuerst öffnete er mit zitternden Fingern dessen Hemd, streichelte dabei zart über die wunderbar glatte Brust und den perfekten Waschbrettbauch – zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab Harry bereits einen Laut von sich, der wohl als erotisches Stöhnen interpretiert werden konnte, gefolgt von einigen kleinen Jubelrufen: „Ohhh, jaaaaaaah, Tom, mach weiter, Tooooom" – und fuhr schließlich mit der rechten Hand über den Bund von Harrys Hose, während die Linke in Harrys Nacken griff und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich heran zog.

Plötzlich spürte Harry das Bett in den Kniekehlen. Langsam ließ er sich darauf nieder und schob sich rückwärts in Richtung Kopfende, Tom folgte ihm. Als Tom ihn in die Kissen drückte und sich leicht auf ihn legte, stellte Harry fest, dass sowohl er, als auch Tom inzwischen vollkommen nackt waren. Wann um alles in der Welt hatte er seine Hose und Tom sämtliche Klamotten verloren?

Einige Küsse, Finger in seinem Mund und beschwichtigende Worte später war Tom der Ansicht, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt sein musste - Harrys Haare und Ohren hatten sich _**endlich**_ für eine feste Farbe (regenbogenfarbig schimmernd, Grundfarbe schwarz) und Form (linkes Ohr rund, rechts spitz) endschieden – um den letzten Akt zu vollenden und ihre Bindung zu vervollständigen.

Und während Demios Alexander Seraphin Adrien Samiel Helgan Rowen Snape-Black-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin alias Harry James Potter, ehemaliger Goldjunge von Gryffindor und gegenwärtiger Waisenjunge mit Heldenstatus in seinen sämtlichen Sprachen – von denen sein Partner übrigens nur etwa ein Viertel verstand – seinen Orgasmus in die Welt herausschrie und Adrian Samariel Lucifer Damien Godric Salazar Snape-Black-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin alias Tom Vorlost Riddle, noch immer dunkler Magier und Waisenlord mit Mörderstatus, sich mit Freude in dessen Hals verbiss, drangen auch aus den anderen Schlafzimmern, die bei weitem nicht so groß und so schön, und auch jeweils nur mit einem XL-Kingsize-Bett ausgestattet waren, lustvolle, teilweiße gebellte Laute, die auf rundum zufriedene Männer schließen ließen.

Einzig Bubu saß mit einem strahlenden und zufriedenen Lächeln in der Küche von Riddle Manor, das wahlweise auch Snake- oder Slytherin Manor genannt werden kann, und braute eigenhändig seinen berühmten peruanischen Früchtetee mit extragutem Preiselbeeraroma.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann sind sie heute noch eine große, glückliche sexbesessene Familie…

- - - - - - - - - - - ENDE - - - - - - - - - - -

_(endlich, yay)_


End file.
